


you're the only thing (that's going on in my mind)

by plinys



Series: abc au challenge [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two days into fourth grade Philip decides that he’s going to marry Theodosia Burr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're the only thing (that's going on in my mind)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this started off as an E for "elementary school" au but turned more into childhood sweethearts oops oops, I'm still counting this for the ABC au challenge though, because E is a hard letter to come up with aus for.

9

Two days into fourth grade Philip decides that he’s going to marry Theodosia Burr. 

He stares at the back of her head, the braids of black hair that fall over her shoulders, listens as she reads aloud to the class with ease, never stumbling over a word or hestiating. In that moment he realizes that she’s perfect.

When he gets home he’ll launch into odes to her wonderfulness in words that his family can barely even make sense of, but he’ll buy a plastic ring from the quarter machine the next time he goes with his mom. Pocketing the tiny circle of purple plastic, it feels heavy like a dead weight in his pocket.

He asks her on the playground the next day, dropping down to his knees and insisting that he’ll _die_ if Theodosia doesn’t marry him.

He never forgets the way her lips which were always smiling, turned down into something like a frown before she says, “Why in the world would I ever want to marry a _Hamilton_?”

 

12

He settles for less after that, sets his expectations low but reasonable. Philip spend wastes an afternoon away pacing across the floor of his father’s study as he rehearses the words he’ll say when he asks Theodosia to their promotion dance.

It’s worth it in the end.

When he she smiles at him, a real one genuine and true her teeth flashing at him, before ducking her head back down to her book and feigning mild disinterest.

“I suppose,” she says, voice light and soft, “I mean, nobody else has asked me yet.”

“That’s just cause they’re all idiots,” he insists, eager to rise to her defense.

“Unlike you,” she asks, her eyes not lifting from the page of her book.

She’ll bring a book with her to the dance, tucked into the handbag that she’d brought in. When she asks if he wants to get out of there, by the time the second slow song comes around he’ll follow her out, sneak into an abandoned classroom.

They don’t do anything – don’t kiss like everyone else assumes – they just sit there in the empty classroom. Theodosia lounging across two desks, not caring about rumpling her soft blue dress, as she reads her book out loud to him.

It’s a romance novel, one he’ll have to read for a class years later, about a boy and a girl whose families wanted to keep them apart but who loved each other too much to let that happen. He forgets the words, forgets the ending, but he cannot possibly forget the passion in her voice as she read each word aloud to him.

 

16

He’s sixteen when he kisses her, or when more precisely she kisses him.

Standing in the middle of the high school parking lot. His keys fall to the ground, but Philip hardly notices, not when Theodosia’s arms are resting over his shoulders and his lips are pressed against his. Nothing else in the world could possibly matter more than staying in this moment.

They only pull apart at the sound of a car’s horn far too close, and when they do he shoots a glare in William Mulligan’s direction, he’d have accompanied it with a crude gesture had his hands not been resting against Theodosia’s hips.

“Forget him,” Theodosia says, with a small laugh in her voice.

And as her fingers brush against the back of his neck, he gives in, drawn back in towards her with determination, as if falling for Theodosia was inevitable.

Maybe it was.

 

18

“That’s a world away.”

“South Carolina is not a _world_ away,” Theodosia insists stubbornly, “Only a few hours away.”

“Eleven,” Philip says pointedly, and when she rolls her eyes at him he insists. “I looked it up.”

Her laugh – that laugh that he makes his heart feel like it’s about to stop, sounds beautifully through the evening air. Sometimes he imagines he will miss her laugh most of all. Other times it’s her smile (the real one), the way her lips move as she reads silently, or the way her fingers brush against his neck ever so hesitantly before leaning in to kiss him once more.

“Of course you did.”

“You’re the one that had to pick a college eleven hours away from me.”

“Eleven hours is hardly that long of a drive, you could do it in one day, surely,” Theodosia replies. “Though knowing how poorly you adhere to the speed limit-“

“Hey!”

 

19

Everyone tells him he’s too young for this, or that long distance relationships won’t work out but Theodosia is worth it, she’s special in a way that nobody else can understand.

When he drops down onto a knee in the middle of her giving him a campus tour and says the words that he’s been rehearsing in his head since he was nine years old – the entire universe seems to wait with bated breath for her reply.

He only remembers how to breathe once more when she says, “Yes.”

 

 

 


End file.
